legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Mhina (A New Journey)
Mhina is a male shape-shifting Leopon. He is the Son of Ajani and Ayo, the brother of Tatu and Kicheko, the adoptive brother of Kopa and the adoptive father of Uhuro, Uzima, Malkia, Kabili and Ushindi. He and the lion guard (Kion, Ono, Beshte, Fuli, Bunga and Anga) will be featured as the protagonists of the upcoming series Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey. Appearance Mhina has a pale tannish brown coat, lighter tan muzzle and underbelly and light sky blue eyes. A mask of dark fur rises from her muzzle. He has a Diamond mark on his Chest. His rosettes are light tan color outlined in a darker tan. He has Light tan colored paws, a red nose. Personality Mhina is an intelligent Leopon and has excellent photographic memory. He is also very playful and mischievous, often using his abilities to shape-shift into others for fun. Despite this, Mhina's got a good heart and will go to great lengths for his friends, not backing down no matter what. As a Teenager, Mhina didn't want to become King. Mhina can be quite short-tempered, assuming things before thinking it through. He can be a confident in his fighting skills, such as when he told Kion and his friends that he is the best fighter in leopon plains. Mhina is very much like his father in terms of being king. History Backstory Mhina was born to Queen Ayo and King Ajani along with his siblings, Kicheko and Tatu. As the first born, he was named Ajani's heir. Mhina grew up knowing he would be the future king, but his sister and Brother were also taught the way to rule just in case something was to happen to him. As he is young, his parents do not expect him to find a mate right away but know it is something he needs to do. In Mhina's Rule Born to the respected King Ajani and Queen Ayo, Prince Mhina has a lot on his shoulders, just like his father did. But, like his father, Mhina will take everything head-on, not afraid to take anyone on. On his way to becoming king, Mhina decides to not fall in love. In Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey A Special Coronation Visions from the Past A Royal Wedding Simba and Nala's Visit A Visit to the Tree of Life Defending Leopon Plains A Royal Birth Visiting the Pride Lands Mhina and Kion send Ushindi, Uhuro, Nuru, Kabili, Malkia, and Uzima to the Pride Lands to visit Simba and Nala. A Romantic Evening A Visit from Jasiri A Kupatana Celebration Helping the Night Pride Quotes Family * Ajani (father) * Ayo (mother) * Tatu (sister) * Kicheko (Brother) * Kopa (Adopted Brother) * Strange Lion (Grandfather) * Kion (Mate) * Ushindi, Uhuro, Nuru, and Kabili ( Adopted Sons) * Malkia and Uzima (Adopted Daughters) Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Leopon Plains Residents Category:Leopons Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Teenagers